


Just once? Please?

by nolu



Series: random tumblr one-shots [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: Another Kit-related drabble no one asked forKit convinces Jem and Tessa to let him make cookies. On one condition
Relationships: Jem Carstairs & Kit Rook, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Mina Carstairs & Kit Rook, Tessa Gray & Kit Rook
Series: random tumblr one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733047
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Just once? Please?

“C’mon Jem, please? Pretty please with Gucci slides on top?” Kit looked up at Jem with puppy eyes. “Just once? One time? If it goes badly, we don’t have to try again. If it goes well...” Kit looked to Tessa for support. Tessa’s smile widened, lighting up the home’s kitchen. She shook her head, and turned her attention back to her recipe book.  
“Kit, stop trying to convince me with street wear. Besides, I would rather not have the house burn down quite yet.” Jem smiled at Kit apologetically, but Kit could see that he was relenting.   
“Mina! You agree with me right? One batch of chocolate chip cookies can’t be that hard can it? You just mix the ingredients together, put it in the oven, and then eat them! Please? Just once?” Mina nodded her head aggressively.  
“Cookies! Cookies! COOKIESSSSS!!!” Mina was nearly three years old now, and had take after Kit’s dangerous love of cookies. No one could refuse little Wihelmina. Tessa smiled dangerously.  
“Alright. But we’ll make it a competition. No recipes, no calling for help, no assistance. Just you, the ingredients, and the kitchen. Jem and I will go first, and you and Min-Min can go after us. Winner gets title of baker’s of the household” Kit feigned hurt.  
“That’s so not fair! You and Jem have had over a century to observe people making cookies! Min and I have had a total of twenty-one years. Twenty-one years of total knowledge to over two centuries!!!” Jem just laughed, and ruffled Kit’s hair.  
“You want those cookies, don’t you?” Tessa taunted, and Jem laughed behind her. Mina started chanting.  
“Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!!” At this, Kit gave in.  
“Alright alright. But Mina and I get to watch a video before we start to make up for our two century gap of information.” The terms were settled, and the competition began.

“Jem! Where did you put the eggs?” Tessa’s distract voice carried from the kitchen to the living room where Kit and Mina were lying on the floor, desperately watching the video that they chose as their guide. When it turned out that the video was simply about the history of chocolate chip cookies, Kit began to panic.  
Jem’s reply floated into the room. “With the flour!” Kit hear Tessa gasp.  
“With the flour? Have you never made cookies in your century of life??” When Jem didn’t respond, Tessa started laughing. Kit could imagine the look of embarrassment on the former silent brother's face.  
“It’s alright, Jem. Wǒ hái ài nǐ . Wǒ huì yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ” At this point, Kit tuned out of their private conversation, and returned his attention to the video. 

Nearly an hour later, Jem and Tessa had finished their no-recipe cookies. Even after Jem’s egg misplacement, their cookies came out looking as if... as if they had been hit by a car. The pair walked into the living room laughing, Jem holding a tray with seven lumps of warm dough.  
“Here we are! Kit, these are some of the wonderful cookies you’ve devoted your arteries to. They may not look great, but let’s hope they taste better than they look.” Tessa silently shook her head behind her husband’s shoulder, but loyally announced that they should be edible. Kit, excited to consume warm sugar and chocolate, even in this state, picked one off the tray and handed it to Mina, then taking one for himself. The four of them bit into their cookies, and none of them smiled. Kit, lost in his lump of sugary carbs, almost missed Jem’s gagging noise. Kit was the first to speak.  
“What? They’re not that bad. They taste like sugar and chocolate. What else could you ask for?! Tessa laughed, and attempted to break off a piece of “cookie” to give to Mina.  
“Mina mine, please don’t shove that rock into your mouth all at once.” Tessa grimaced. “We forgot to add the butter.” Jem smiled, and placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder, and used his other to remove the rock from Mina’s confused hands. Kit laughed.  
“Alright Min-Min. Our turn!” Together, Kit and Mina, with their five minute chocolate chip cookie history video, created a batch of not only edible, but gooey, artery clogging cookies that Kit had to admit would be worth getting a blood clot for.  
Tessa stared at their cookies in awe. “How...?” Kit shrugged.  
“Min and I just did whatever we thought felt right. I guess it turned out to be right.” Kit smiled a Mina. “I guess that means we win?” Jem and Tessa looked defeated but was unable to respond due to the large amount of cookies they were consuming. Kit laughed, and high-fived Mina.  
“Cookies! Cookies! Cookies!!” Mina was eagerly shoving a third cookie into her mouth. Kit smiled a smile only an older sibling could smile. 

“Min, I think we’re the bakers of the household now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on Tumblr under lily-chen-deserves-better! I'm taking prompt ideas & one-shot requests!  
> Translations: Wǒ hái ài nǐ - I still love you; Wǒ huì yǒngyuǎn ài nǐ - I will love you forever  
> Kudos and comments are completely optional but very appreciated!


End file.
